Bésame y luego vete
by mary-animeangel
Summary: Solo puedo comentar que es mi primera historia y espero la disfruten-


Este es mi primer fic, es extraño e de admitir. General mete no soy de las que escribe lo mi es mas leer. Pero eme aquí con esta historia que espero en verdad sea de su agrado.

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen-**_

**~ Bésame y luego vete ~**

Desde el momento aquel, que me desperté sin recuerdos, supe que estaba destinado a la soledad, una tan fría y eterna, llámenlo instinto. _-lo que es irónico siendo quien soy, un ser regido por el instinto; un animal-._

Un ser carnal, un lobo solitario, la manada o la compañía jamás fue lo mío y aun así heme aquí atado, buscando la forma de que la **compañera** que inconscientemente mi lado anima escogió y marco como propia, vuelva a mí.

Esa pequeña que siempre vi como la niña que he de proteger la eternidad-_o lo que fuera de su vida, por mucho que me duela- _aquella que mi lado sensato me orillo a alejar-_por eso es que soy instinto antes que sensatez, por las estupideces que me ase hacer la maldita moral-_porque, vamos. ¿Quien en su sano juicio? aceptaría que ese pequeño pedacito de inocencia e ingenuidad-_no que quede mucho después de todo lo que ha vivido_- me perteneciera. Por eso fue mejor para mí fijar mi interés en una presa diferente, Jean.

Si, fue divertido y excitante de sobre manera. Empotrarla a la pared cada que tenía la oportunidad. Hacerla desfallecer por mí, pronto ese juego se volvió algo más, me gustaba su cercanía, no me importaba que fuera de otro. No que ella le tomara mucho interés a ello, si bien siempre juraba amarlo a él a mi jamás me dio un no, pero por cada centímetro mas ser cada ella de mi, y por más que me encantara, a _**ella**_. A **la pequeña** que tome bajo mi cobijo, **aquella que jure proteger** con puños y garras, esa que era lo **prohibido** por la que me enfrasque en esta aventura, se alejaba mas y mas, ¡**maldita sea**!. Yo nunca he sido sentimental y por lo mas santo **-que es ella-** que el hecho de que ahora este así, trastornado y sin rumbo fijo, como muerto. Peor que tiempo atrás, antes de que entrara en mi vida. Me vuelve loco.

Fue mi culpa, lo acepto. **Cobardía**, algo que jamás conocí hasta que llegaste a mí, eso mismo fue lo que me hizo actuar así no me estoy tratando de justificar. Sería estúpido a estas alturas. Pero como mas puedo llamar al hecho de haberme alejado de ella, sino **COBARDIA**, cada que me alejaba de ella, lo podía sentir, su dolor, tristeza y esa maldita soledad que despedía de su pequeño y dulce cuerpo_**-tan similares los dos, ella y yo-**_ y antes de perder la poca cordura huía **–es lo mejor**. Me decía, Ja. Que estupidez más grande.

Al volver. Era ella quien me recibía, después de todo. Siempre ella, **solo ella**, no Jean o el Charles, no; era ella, antes que todos. Era tan normal y rutinario que lo tome como algo natural; yo podía seguir con mi vida. Esa; en la que era libre, cuando quería, donde tenía a las mujeres que quisiera, donde no le daba explicación a nadie, y al final cuando me _**cansaba**_ de todo podía regresar a casa_**-ella- **_donde ella siempre fiel esperaba, sin exigir explicaciones ni nada. Recibiéndome con esa dulce y genuina sonrisa_**-de la cual estoy seguro era solo para mí- **_dejándome llenarme de ese olor suyo tan único_**-tierra húmeda, menta y miel-**_en un abraso que me hacía sentir **vivo, querido** y **en casa.**

Pero toda acción tiene sus consecuencias y las mías_**-aun siendo el más maldito todos los bastardos- **_no sería la acepción.

Así que como todo en la vida, ella creció. La dulce niña, la frágil protegida, Mi Marie. Ya no era **la niña que proteger**, sino la mujer que **deseaba poseer**. Ya no era **la dulce nena que cuidar**, sino **la fiera mujer de armas tomar**, ese encanto sureño_**-maldito sea-**_ que volvía loco a cualquiera que tuviera por delante.

**EGOITA**, ya lo había dicho, no, pues lo soy porque nada me así a mas feliz que el eco de saberme el único con el que podía mantener un contacto físico_**-la hacía solo mía-.**_ Pero como estúpido que soy creí que nada cambiaria. Que podía seguir yendo y viniendo de tu vida sin problema, que podía hacer y deshacer con cuanta mujer que se me atravesara _**–Jean-**_ frente a ti. Que equivocado estuve, y **de qué forma** me fui a enterar de ello.

Fue ese día_-ese maldito día-._ Como siempre estaba listo para volver a la _libertad _a "perseguir" mi pasado. La noche anterior la había pasado en el cuarto de la x-men psíquica _–el estúpido de __Summers había salido-_ me había levantado para prepararme. Me avía medio vestido. No le di importancia ya que era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguien levantado o eso creí…

_Flash Back_

-Esto se está volviendo un hábito, del cual no encuentro salida, no que la quiera_**-por ahora-**_ mientras pueda sacar provecho está bien para mí**.**

Mientras me voy alistando para retirarme a mi habitación; por alguna razón siempre que terminamos en esto, al final no me quedan ganas de estar cerca de ella, es como si no fuera mi lugar_**-culpa-.**_

-Quizás esto ya me comenzó a aburrir.

Sumergido en mis divagaciones, no presto atención al salir_**-no tendría porque, después de todo son cerca de las 5:00 am-**_ mala idea he de admitir. Al girarme la veo, **a ella**. Que con sus dulces ojos, ahora me ve, ¿horrorizada?, si; así es como me ve_**,-que asco-**_ y su aroma ese tan peculiar en ella ahora está impregnado de dolor.

Porque de todas las personas en este lugar; tengo que toparme con ella, puedo ver como su usualmente saludable tono de piel va desapareciendo y se va volviendo un pálido insano. Sé que la he jodido_**-lo veo en sus ojos-**_ pero su silencio, ese que me está volviendo loco, es el que no puedo soportar _**-¿ella ya lo sospechaba?-**_ puede que todo este tiempo allá preferido ignorar todo, pero y ahora.

-Marie…

-No… calla por favor.- Me dices, que calle; buena idea, pero entonces ¿por qué? mi necesidad de lo contrario.

-…Me voy… en un par de horas- Te ve salir de la habitación de otra mujer y es lo más inteligente que le puedes decir, -_**maldito cabron-.**_

-….-Esa mirada, que es lo que me tratas de decir con ella Marie.

Hey! espera. Adonde va, porque no me contesta, y yo por que solo puedo ver como se aleja por el pasillo. **Muévete, maldita sea **que no vez que no está bien, ella no está bien_**-que fácil es mentirte no, no vez que; el que está peor de los dos eres tú-**_

La sigo, se a encerrado en su habitación, ese aroma es agua salada, maldita sea. Es Marie, lo savia, si, esto no terminaría bien, y de todos la más afectada seria Marie, lo savia y aún así no me detuve. Jean, tiene a Summer y el la ama le perdonara hasta que fuera una asesina sin dudar un solo instante, yo, a mi no me interesa los demás. Pero ella, es distiendo. No es **"los demás"** es Marie.

Toco la puerta, la delicadeza y educación nunca es lo mi pero por ahora creo que es lo más sensato**-cobarde-.** No escucho respuesta, esto no es bueno no soy paciente y sé que en uno segundos más si Marie no me abre seré capas de arman un escándalo, demonios; lo que me faltaría que todos en esta lugar se enteraran de lo que paso_**-con lo buenos que son para la comunicación-. **_

Intentare de nuevo, toco con mas insistencia intentado no hacer mucho alboroto, no responde, esto me está cableando, la paciencia no es mi virtud y ya que no lo es. No voy a comenzar ahora.

Abro la puerta, que anteriormente había estado serrada_**-en momentos como estos agradezco mis garras-**_ y ahí estadas cerca de la ventana, la habitación _**–Ha oscuras apenas si es alumbrado, por la luz exterior-**_ esta impregnada con tu esencia y ese desagradable aroma salino, como lo detesto en ti, pero por sobre todo tu semblante esta calmo, suave, lo cual me desagrada no sé a qué atenerme. Te llamo.

-Marie.- Y solo obtengo el silencio y nada más, me acerco un poco más, que demonios esto no debería ser así, ni siquiera debería estar pasando.

-Hey, nena.

-No, Logan…- Me dices te has tensado; es que ahora te resulta desagradable mi presencia, de los demás lo acepto porque me tiene sin cuidado pero de ti.-…Vete...-no, claro que no lo haré.

-Esa no es la reacción que esperaba de ti, después de avisarte que me iré de viaje, nena.-Jiras lentamente, el suave viento que entra por la ventana mueve tu larga cabellera_-lo cual no ayuda a mi concentración en estos momentos-_ me miras, sin emoción más allá del dolor, un infinito dolor.

-Vete.-arrugo él entre cejo.-…Verte, Logan…-intento interrumpirte pero me lo impides vuelves a tomar la palabra.

- Sabes; yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti; siempre te he considerado una alma libre, eso eres; brillas en libertad Logan, eres un ser libre y salvaje. Por eso cada que regresabas aquí me sentí feliz saber que podías sacrificar una ínfima parte de tu liberta me así feliz, egoísta si quieres, no me importa pero esto, lo de hace unos momento eso…

-No tiene sentido.- te digo, y tu solo niegas.- Todo esto nena.-intento tomarte pero tu rehúyes a mi contacto, me molesta y tu lo notas al observar mi mirada pero lo único que haces es alejarte un poco mas y rehuir mi mirar. Y, yo solo puedo apretar mis manos a los lado y serrarlas en puño, me incomoda_**-duele-**_ tu reacción.- Pequeña aun eres muy joven para…-niegas, y me miras, eso solo logra que calle.

-No, no lo soy, lo sé Logan; sé que es lo que pasa entre tú y ella no soy una _**nena**__.-_ A cada tanto tu todo va en aumento_.- ¡_Logan pareciera que eres el único que se niega a verlo! ¡**Una mujer,** eso es lo que soy, sin ti cabe decir!

-Que es lo que deseas nena. Que quieres de mi-Te lo digo mirándote ala cara manteniéndote la mirada. Tú pareces querer decirme algo, separas un poco los labios y luego nada. Silencio eso es lo que ahí, siempre fue así entre tú y yo y nunca fue incomodo, al contrario; pero ahora. Esto, me resulta asfixiante, estoy por agregar alfo mas cuando tu…

-…A ti…Te amo.- Lo sueltas así sin más sin tan irreal, directo.- …Quiero que me ames. Tu preguntaste, y eso es lo que yo **deseo**.-callo. Que tú qué… jode, _-de una escena pasamos a una confesión-_ **MALDITA SEA** Marie tu sí que sabes como confundir mis sentidos y emociones. Tan impredecible.

-…-Niego e intento por lo menos mover aun que sea un centímetro mi ser hacia ti. Pero es imposible. Demonios, desde cuando me volví tan vulnerable a lo que de tu voluntad provenga, desde que momento todo lo que a ti te duele, me enerva tanto. Como es que aun así soy yo mismo el que te está causando este dolor.

-Por eso te lo repito Logan, tan solo vete.-Eso no es bueno, tu sigues insistiendo en alejarme de ti; maldita sea como pretendes que lo haga después de esto, espera es que mi intención de irme ya no esta en pie, que me haces nena, que es lo que haces con migo.-No te quedes a mi lado por lastima, se que solo quieres lo mejor para mí como el buen protector que eres y porque **te amo** es que te pido que no te quedes, no deseo que observes como sufro y lloro porque tu no me puedes amar como yo a ti.

- ¡Y es mejor alejarme de ti!- Es ahí cuando mi carácter sale a relucir levanto la voz, sí; porque puedo pasar sin problema alguno el hecho de yo marcharme y dejarla, pero el que ella me eche de su vida _**-con justa razón-**_me molesta y me hace sentir traicionado _**-maldito hipócrita- **_que me largue dice.

-¡Que diferencia abría entre ahora y antes Logan!_- No lo soporto._

_-_No eras tú el que decía que se iría seamos claros Logan, esto no cambia nada porque lo que tu siente y lo que yo siento son dos cosas completamente diferentes tú la amas a ella lo sé porque aún que tú te niegues a verlo y lo justifiques como _**"algo carnal"**_ yo lo puedo ver; Y Dios sabe; que no lo soporto mas porque **te amo** me duele como no tienes una idea.

**-¡Que ya no puedes más**! ¡Es, lo que me quieres decir no!- me acerco a ti tan rápido que no te doy tiempo a reaccionar, te sujeto de tus brazos mas fuerte de lo debido pero parece que no te molesta o es que no lo notas por el momento, te acerco y te miro para después decirte con irritación en mi voz.-¡Que lo haces por mí no; porque me amas, pues deja me a mi ser quien decida lo que es lo mejor o no¡- te digo con ¿desesperación? porque, temor quizá perderte. Si, por que lo admito ahora es que vengo adarme cuenta de que esa incomodidad que tenía cada que te sentía cerca y que aumentaba cuando me iba de tu lado, no era nostalgia, sino miedo, un miedo terrible a perderte.

**-! Decidir¡** dices, pero si hace mucho que lo hiciste por ti, por ambos! ¡. En paca tus cosas por favor. Sete hace tarde, que no lo ves en esto ambos fuimos culpables al ser tan cobardes.-como no me pude dar cuenta que en ningún momento has dejado de llorar.

**-No! Maldita sea Marie!** Porque jodidas madres quieres anteponer tu deseo a lo que yo quiero.

-Porque ya no quiero sufrir, Logan!.- Te remueves en mi agarre y logras soltarte.- **Maldita sea!.** Si sientes pena por mi; tan solo me haces daño y si te tengo cerca; no puedo salir de este abismal amor.-Me gritas y apuntas acusadoramente**.- ¡Tú, maldito egoísta¡** es que acaso no lo ves, es que en este momento no te estoy dejando todas las cosas que te negabas ver, en claro.

-Oh! Claro; yo soy el egoísta, porque. Yo soy el que se acaba de declara al otro y después le exige que se valla de subida sin dar pie a nada.-le echo encara-_maldito cobarde__**.-**_** Brabo Marie.-** te digo con acides y puedo ver como tus facciones se tensan como es que tus lagrimas dejan de correr.-Ese es el motivo por el cual estas en esta situación.-me miras con anticipación ante mis palabras como temiendo lo peor, pero yo ya estoy segado de ira; hacia mí y miedo y confusión por tu persona.- ¡Por tu cobardía y egoísta forma de ser!. Te vas negando a la gente tu compañía y te paseas por ahí como una mártir negada de cariño, cuando la verdad es que eres una egoísta cobarde que solo….

Silencio y en medio de este resuena aun el sonido de la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla, con mi rostro aun radiado. Esto sí que jamás me lo vi venir, sé que me pase que aunque hubiera querido no me abría podido contener, pero lo que me sorprende no ha sido el golpe, sino más bien lo que trasmite, eso sí que no lo soporto dolor, tristeza, rabia, un sentimiento de ser traicionada, rencor, dios su rencor hacia mi!.

Mierda. No me mires así, no tú. Tú que de todos siempre me entendió, sin la necesidad de palabras solo entre silencios y cortas compañías. Tu. Esa mirada de repulsión hacía mi ser.

-Que solo que.- tú voz tiembla pero te reúsas a derramar mas lagrimas ante mí, lo puedo ver en tu expresión_.- Que solo voy por ahí fingiendo y engañando en esta maldita y asquerosa vida_. Es eso Logan he!.-me dices con desprecio en tu voz.- no estás atado a mí, ya no mas; así que lárgate! Se libre eso es lo que deseas tanto no, por mi maldita culpa es que la perdiste por mi te sentías atado a volver donde no era de tu agrado, no.

**-Puta madre. Marie** esto no debería ser así!.- te grito fuera de sí.-Yo solo…yo.

No sé que más, no tengo como arreglar este desastre. Tengo el alma atrapada con esa mirada que ahora me dedicas. Silencio eso ya se esta haciendo muy habitual entre nosotros en estos momentos. Te miro y tú niegas y suspiras para después regresar a esa calma con la que te avía encontrado minutos atrás cuando entre en tu habitación.

-Lo sé… tu solo deseabas lo mejor para mi, no es así; siempre quisiste para mí lo mejor, me equivoco, fui yo la que escogió mal la que interpreto todo mal a mi favor por lo visto, pero al final esto es lo que resulto.

Es difícil aceptar, maldita sea, no me mires así.-Nena, esto puede que no sucedió de una forma correcta pero… ahora que lo sé yo… yo a ti…—y niegas. Por quien sabe cuántas veces hoy.

-Logan.-mi nombre de tus labios sale suave y lento. Y por alguna razón eso me crispa los nervios no me agrado la forma en que lo dijiste.-Tú me amas. No perdón… Tú me quieres, verdad.-quiero contestar pero tú me lo impides puedo sentir el calor de tus dedos sobre mis labios aun atravesé de la tela de tus guantes.-Si te pido algo en estos momentos me lo cumplirías, si te dijera que con ello podría sentirme feliz y me ayudaría a borrar este dolor que me carcome por dentro, lo arias.

Estoy renuente a negarme, mi instinto me lo dice agritos, que aceptar lo que sea que de sus labios salga será una sentencia a morir. Pero cuando veo esos ojos anegados en suplica no lo pienso dos veces más y digo.

- Que es nena. Sabes que solo por ti estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa, pídemelo Marie y no importa que, lo haga sin miramientos.

Me sonríes, demonios Marie, no lo hagas como si fuera el final.

-Bésame, Logan.-yo no puedo más que sorprenderme.-…**bésame y vete, por favor.**

- Es lo que quieres Marie.-quiero que me lo confirmes, que no haya sido una mala jugada de mi subconsciente, en cambio tu solo me miras y asientes. Lo savia mi instinto me lo decía nada bueno podría salir des pues de que pronunciara así mi nombre.- **Lo que yo quiera no cuenta para ti** **Marie.-** te lo digo como última jugada, de quien ya se sabe perdedor y se niega aceptarlo_**-maldito bastardo manipulador-.**_

**-Lo fue en su momento, ahora quiero ser yo la egoísta Logan.** No puedes permitirme este gusto tan solo… déjame ser egoísta una vez más con respecto a ti y a mí.

Y lo sé mierda, claro que lo sé, que te lo debo esta de mas decirlo. Por eso es que no me queda más que aceptar por ahora será como tú lo desees.

Te tomo entre mis brazos con fuerza, por la anticipación a la perdida, tú te tensas y te remueves algo incomoda entre mis brazos que están aferrados a tu cintura, lo que solo logra acerté sentir avergonzada lo puedo sentir mi olfato lo ha detectado junto con esa esencia tímida y sumisa que desprendes.

Me resulta tentador y dulces siendo que vino de ti la petición, que estés en esta estado me hace sentir grande. Pero nunca lo avía pensado de este modo. Que tú y yo. Termináramos así. Pero lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de sentirme tan ansioso, no puedo evitar desear tu contacto y menos al verte relamer tu labio inferior en anticipación a lo que está por venir. Me acerco de apoco a ti rosando nuestros labios muy a penal, superficial.

Me provocas y me enciendes de una manera que jamás pensé posible. Así que no espero mas, y tomo posesión de tus labios, no suavemente_**-aunque lo hubiera desecado no hubiera podido contenerme- **_sino salvajemente, desenfrenadamente. Y mierda que esto es la gloria y el infierno en cuanto de tu labios aparece e se suave jadeo casi felino tan sugerente. Muerdo tu labio para poder sentirte más de mi, más de lo que ya lo eres, más de lo que ya me has confesado tu misma que me perteneces. Y es ahora que lo noto de verdad, así pegada a mí con tu cuerpo a mi merced, que ya no eres la niña aquella, es **"ahora"** que lo noto de verdad que siento tu calor de mujer.

Tú esencia misma como tal; es que siento en mi cada curva de ese, tu fino y delicioso cuerpo. Y mientras te hago temblar entre mis brazos de estasis mientras también te saboreo a mí en tero antojo, mientras tu; inexperta, intenta acompasarse a mi ritmo_**-me enloquece saberme el primero en ti, en todo-**_ te toco a mi voluntad tu ya estas entregada totalmente a mi y me encanta tenerte así. Quien lo hubiera dicho momentos atrás esto no me hubiera parecido probable al contrario me resultaría aberrante. Pero ahora su suave cabellera enredada entre mis dedos. Sus brazos apegándome más aún por el cuello. Sus pechos chocando con mi pecho del cual solo pueden salir gruñidos animales y salvajes por cada suave jadeo o ronroneo que sale del suyo.

Es en serio, después de tenerla así tan entregada a mí como ahora me pide que la deje sin mas es confuso y me está empezando a molestar y marear el tan solo pensar en ello, no, espera es su mutación mi resistencia está llegando a su límite y mi cuerpo esta comenzando a ser afectado por su poder y aun así me niego a soltarla es adictiva; su cercanía, su esencia en sí, me resulta imposible de dejar. Sé que ella ya ha notado mi condición es por ellos que a comenzado a luchas contra mi abraso opresor por liberarse. _**– te preocupas por mí, nena. Aun después de todo.-**_ pero yo me reusó a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de dejarte ir, que es un poco de dolor a comparación con el sublime placer que en estos momentos siento.

Pero tú te niegas a mi voluntad_**- y es ahora que te opones a ella, es que solo estás jugando con migo- **_y en contra de ella te separas despacio con tu reparación agitada a mas no podes dejando en mis labios el hormigueo incesante que me indica la necesidad de tus labios-_**o es por el exceso de mi mutación para protegerme de la tuya-**_

-No…me…mi...res...así.- dices entre jadeos. Así, como.

-hm…-y solo puedo intentar probar mas, es que te das cuenta de lo que me has provocado, lo que has despertado en mi. No; lo dudo, porque si fuera así no correrías tú rosto, ahora que intento volver a probarte.

-Por favor.-me dice mientras me vas alejando de ti con tus palmas en mi pecho. Esto te duele tanto como a mi**.- Por favor, antes que me arrepienta, que este beso sea el adiós.-**me dices con voz angustiada y aun así tu mirar están determinado que me aterra, esta verdad que me viene agolpear hasta ahora. Irme. Es lo que te prometí no, un beso para después marcharme porque es lo que deseabas, pero quien me iba a venir a decir a mí que después de este la idea de alejar me de ti resultaría tan inverosímil.

**-Es así, Marie.**-te pido, no. Te ruego con la mirada una repuesta negativa. Pero tú solo te alejas mas de mi, te posicionar junto a la ventana sin mirarme dándome la espalda.

-Solo…-un suspiro sale de tus suaves lacios.-**Solo no mires atrás, Logan. Tan solo… vete.**

Solo puedo quedarme ahí, inerte. Era eso lo que planeaba horas atrás_**-me vuelvo a echar en cara-**_ entonces si estaba dispuesto hacerlo por mis propios deseos egoístas, porque no lo puedo hacer ahora por el bien de alguien mas, por su bien_**-por egoísta-**_ porque duele_**-porque le amas-**_

-Puedes empacar que al final aquí no queda nada.-me dices con paz y calma, una que me cala hasta los huesos.

Y lo hago, porque, porque tú me lo pides tan solo por eso y porque ahora; si me quedo solo destruiré mas lo poco que se ha salvado. Porque estas dolida y herida y mi presencia, aun que me hallas dicho que me amas. Se que te daña.

Camino hacia la puerta, la abro y antes de abandonar la pieza giro un poco mi cuerpo para verte por último momento_**-en qué momento avanzo tanto el tiempo-**_ los rallos de un nuevo día ya pasan atabes del ventanal abierto, bañándote en el. Te miro y solo puedo susurrar lo suficiente alto para que tú me logres escuchar aún a pesar de la distocia entre ambos un.

-Volveré por ti, Marie.- y sierro tas de mí la puerta mientras a paso aletargado y cansado me dirijo así mi habitación.

_End Flash Back_

De eso hace cuanto ya. A pasado 1 no 2 años, me siento aun mas muerto en vida que el primer día sin ti. Ahora de ves de tener alrededor de 26 años no es así nena. Pero no todo es como uno lo quiere hace apenas un par de semanas regrese al instituto y la sorpresa que me lleve no fue para nada agradable.

_Flash Back_

Y heme aquí como te lo prometí volví por ti, para ti solamente. A mi llegada todos se sorprende y es que seguramente no me esperaban, aun así no sé por qué tanta conmoción yo siempre he sido así, es verdad que tarde mas en volver esta vez pero es lo mejor_**-al menos para ti-.**_

Pero algo me inquieta esta vez no has sido **tú** la que viene a recibirme antes que todos. Porque. Te busco con la mirada entre el alboroto que arman, pero no te encuentro, busco tu aroma pero lo encuentro tan lejano casi inexistente. Me incomoda y un desagradable presentimiento se instala en mi pecho así como un molesto vacio en mi estomago. Esto no es bueno.

Creo que los demás lo han notado, porque comienzan asentirse incómodos por mi mirada que exige en silencio una repuestas todos me evaden la mirada incluso Jean_**-que ahora por lo que puedo apreciar está casada con Summer -**_.él único que se digna en darme una repuesta es el profesor Charles.

-Logan. Mi viejo amigo que bueno es volverte a ver.

-Hey. Charles.- es mi escueta repuesta. Sigo inquieto y él lo nota.

-Vamos a la oficina tenemos mucho de qué hablar, amigo mío.-mientras se hace paso por los pasillos yo solo le sigo en silencio con mi humor y antipatía de siempre aterrando a los pobres mocosos. No me interesa. De hecho lo que me trae aquí no es una plática entre viejos amigo. Pero por algún motivo siento que esto es vital que tenga que ver con ella.

Llegamos a la oficina y entre silencios y tiempo perdido_**-que yo ya hubiera de haber a provechado, con Marie- **_me comienzo a desesperar.

-Chales. Dilo que tengas que decir no estoy de humor y no tengo el tiempo suficiente para perder ahora.-le digo entre irritado, desesperado y molesto.

En cambio el solo me mira con esa calma eterna tan habitual en él pero hay algo; duda, comprensión o lastima, no se pero sinceramente ninguna de ellas se me antoja agradable.

-Logan…no está.-yo solo frunzo en entre cejo y lanzo un ruñido irritado ante la incomprensión de su oración.

-Mira Chales. Si no piensas decir nada coherente, no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.- le digo esto mientras me voy alejando rumbo a la salida de el despacho me esta cableando su repentino y misterioso comportamiento no me agrada.

Estoy por abrís la puerta cuando su voz irrumpe en el silesio que se ha colado en la oficina.

-Marie.-y su sola mención me basta para dejarme petrificado en mi sitio. No giro, algo me lo impide la anticipación quizás, pero mi silencio le da lugar para continuar.-No está.

Me giro lentamente sin abandonar mi posición cerca de la salida lo miro incitándolo a que continúe.

El solo se aclara un poco la garganta.- Se fue logan.

Entre gruñidos le digo un apenas entendible que y cuando.

El solo niega.- hace aproximadamente un año. Dijo que quería comenzar de nuevo, que quería avanza, que no podía quedarse estancada en el mismo lugar.- hace una pausa que para mi irritación y desespero no ayuda a mi condición actual.-Logan. No la vas a encontrar aquí, es por ella que vuelves pero ahora es tarde porque ella ya no está más aquí.

Me siento como un animal enjaulado, maldita sea. Este ere el sentimiento que se instalo en mí apenas crucé la entrada a este lugar.

-¿Por qué?.- le exijo saber.- No se supone que ella esta va bajo tu tutela. Porque malditas madres la dejaste ir sola!.-le reclamo siego de ira, cólera y más que nada de preocupación por ella, por **mi Marie.**

-¿Por qué? dices.-y me mira con severidad.- porque no se supone que tú avías jurado protegerla, no me vengas hacer una escena Logan! Porque yo al contrario de ti estuve a su lado viendo como de apoco en poco se iba muriendo¡. No podía ser tan egoísta y mantenerla a mi lado por mi puro placer y felicidad_**.- le odio, maldita sea acaso sabe lo que significa lo que me está diciendo, es que acaso el…-**_ No Logan, no es eso.-niega mientras me ve, a leído mi mente, tanto e bajado la guardia.-La amo, si. Pero la amo como un padre a su hija. En cambio tu mi viejo amigo la amas como solo un hombre puede amar a una mujer.

Una breve conexión de miradas se instala. Para después continuar.

-Por eso la deje ir Logan, **por que el amor de un padre no puede curar por completo el daño que causa el amar a un hombre**.-suspira con agotamiento.-No es; que ella merecía vivir. O acaso debía quedarse atada a ti y a tu cobardía hasta que te decidieras a ir por ella.

Gruño en respuesta.-No me fui por voluntad Charles.- le digo arrastrando su nombre con molestia.-Marie así me lo pidió, crees que de ave podido no me abría quedado con ella.

-dices eso pero aun así la dejaste.

-Ella así…

-_Ella así lo quiso_, no, pero no te obligo o si, si hubieras querido de verdad, no te abrías ido, no te quieras justificar, lo cierto es que tuviste miedo, y preferiste escapar no.

Lo miro, molesto, atrapado, irritado.- No es fácil, sabes.-le miro molesto y continuo.- Que ella me declarara su amor así tan de repente. No fue fácil asimilar y menos el hecho de que de repente me resultara tan impensable dejarle.

Asiente mientras continua.- Y ahora vienes por quien ya no está, esperando encontrarla fiel a ti como en antaño no, que aras Logan ya la perdiste. No la tienes y…

**-¡Me pertenece!-** le digo fuera de mi.-¡Marie es mía, porque me ama a mí, y si bien no está eso solo retrasa lo inevitable!. Ella es mía, se lo hice saber en el momento que le prometí volver por ella. **¡Y que si quiere jugar al gato y el ratón**, **de igual forma la encontrare y la are quedarse a mi lado, la atare a mí en cuerpo y alma!.** No me importa hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para volver a lograr que me ame, porque** la quiero solo para mí!**

Le digo mientras charles solo me mira por largo rato estoy alterado mi reparación se ha acelerado al igual que mis latidos, maldita sea que voy hacer, mejor dicho que hago aun aquí cuando ya debería estar buscando una forma de encontrarla_**.-mientras todos esos pensamientos giran en mi mente, estoy por abrir la puerta-**_

-Suerte.-me dices con una sonrisa en tu rostro.- La vas a necesitar amigo mío. Nuestra pequeña, ya no están pequeña ni una niña te la vas a ver dura en cuanto la encuentres.

-Lo sé.- te digo ya fuera de la oficina pero antes.-La voy a encontrar charles. Y no la dejare ir jamás.

-Tráela a casa Logan, **vuelvan a casa ambos.**

_End Flash Back_

Y valla que si resultaste difícil de atrapar, en el fin del mundo te buscaría si fuera necesario_**-y sí que lo hice-**_ pero valió la pena todo por ver esa expresión tan fuera de lugar en tu hermoso rostro_**- siempre fuste así de bella o es acaso cosa mía-**_ y tu labios-_**tan apetitosos más de lo que los recordaba- **_con ese brillo de incredulidad en tu mirar.

No me esperabas; no es verdad. Esperabas que no le diera importancia a lo que paso en aquella ocasión y que siguiera sin mas de largo. Marie que equivocada estas. **Eres mía** y por vida de lo mas santo _**–que eres tu-**_ que te lo pienso dejar bien en claro.

Toda tú me está volviendo loco. Tu silueta en marcada en sensualidad y dulzura. Esas largas y finas piernas contorneadas. En vueltas en esas medias, junto a esa falda entallada negra. Tu apetecible cadera y tú fina cintura. **¡Y esos pechos!** así eran desde antes_**- pervertido-**_ entallados en esa blusa blanca que solo resulta a mi parecer como una segunda piel. Sigo mi recorrido por tus carnosos y rosas labios _**–tentación probidad- **_hasta tus ojos -_**esos llenos de emociones tan puras-.**_ Pero que es, estas temblando, por miedo, de mí, espera esa soy yo, estoy gruñendo _**-de deseo-.**_ Ahora comprendo por que tiemblas cual hoja. Me témense Marian. No, es eso lo que veo en tus ojos es anticipación.

**-Marie.-**te lo digo con tanta sugerencia saboreando cada silaba de tu nombre y disfrutando de tu cohibición ante mí.

Pero que haces, huyes Ja. Y ahora es que vienes a creer que te voy a dejar marchar después de haberte tenido en mi campo de vista, después de haberte visto así como la presa del depredador. Lo único que atino a hacer es negar mientras una risa grave y profunda escapa de mis labios. Bien si ya espere tanto tiempo para tenerte jugar un par de minutos más_; al corre que te atrapo,_ no me molesta.

Pero eso sí, te voy a dejar bien en claro lo que tu presencia me provoca, de mil y una formas _**-indecorosas-. **_Porque aun que teme tires en sima como gata salvaje_**-nada me gustaría más-**_no te alejaras mas de mi, te pérsigo_**-mientras relamo mis labios**_-.

-Bien Marie vamos a terminar este juego. Corre que el lobo tiene deseos de ti. Jajaja.

_**~Clama a los vientos. Mientas se dirige por la misma dirección que su escurridiza minina.~**_


End file.
